Lemonade
by Refanka
Summary: Bagi Hermione hari ini adalah hari terburuk seperti lemonade, tetapi ketika pria tampan itu duduk di hadapannya, Yakin bahwa hari ini adalah yang terburuk?"Jadi sampai mana aku?"/"Kau sangat menarik dan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hermione/Warning inside.


**Fic Pertama di Harpot, yey, Kritik dan Saran yang membangun, akan sangat membantu "OᴥO"**

 **Warning : Alur maju mundur, typo (Mungkin), Cerita yang membingungkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak selamanya kehidupan kita manis, terkadang bisa saja sehari itu rasanya seperti Lemonade, Sour!_

 **Lemonade by Vitamin Blue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu cuaca begitu biasa, berangin dan sangat kering, bahkan terkesan gersang. Malam itu juga bukan malam sabtu atau hari Minggu, atau mungkin Senin dimana biasanya semua pekerja berkumpul di bar kesukaan mereka untuk berkeluh kesah. Tidak! Malam itu bukan hari spesial, melainkan hari yang sangat biasa Rabu.

Dengan cuaca yang sangat biasa, biasanya orang jarang ke bar untuk berkeluh kesah hari ini. Tetapi tidak untuk dua orang, berbeda gender, duduk bersebelahan dengan berbagai macam pemikiran.

Bagaimana menjelaskan pose memalukan ini?

Baiklah sebut saja sang wanita, Hermione, karena namanya memang begitu dan pria yang berada di hadapannya, tidak ada nama dan tidak diketahui apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

Sosok wanita itu, bukan mengesankan seperti wanita yang sedang kencan buta di malam kamis. Tidak ia tampak berantakan, dengan kemeja berwarna nude yang kancingnya terbuka bagian atas yang sedikit menampilkan kesan seksi, rambut coklat bergelombang yang sangat menggoda, wajah setengah mabuk dan tangan yang memegang gelas bir besar itu dengan mantap.

Kebalikannya dengan pria itu, dia terlalu bagus untuk kencan buta di malam kamis. Ia berambut pirang platina yang mencolok, kulit pucat yang sangat tidak cocok dengan bar yang hangat, mantel hangat berwarna coklat gelap yang tidak dilepaskannya sejak ia duduk dan tatapan setengah senang dan setengah sedih.

"Jadi sampai mana aku?" tanya Hermione, menatap pria yang tidak jelas di hadapannya wujudnya seperti apa, yang jelas Hermione tahu bahwa ada orang yang mau mendengar ceritanya malam ini.

"Um, kau bangun. Hei ini baru awal cerita," ucap pria itu dengan cengiran, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menatap wanita dewasa itu dengan penasaran.

"Oh awal cerita yah," ucap Hermione, menyentuh gelas bir itu dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian mengosoknya perlahan.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu hari burukku!"

...

Cuaca pagi itu cukup cerah, ralat sangat cerah dan matahari dengan gagahnya memperkosa kulitnya yang putih bagai mutiara bagai ampun. Wanita berambut coklat yang terkena cahaya mengerikan itu segera mengerjapkan matanya, sangat terganggu dengan cahaya yang terang itu.

Ia bergelung ke kanan, berusaha menghindar dari pancaran cahaya itu, tetapi kucing kesayangannya, Crookshanks, menimpa kepalanya dengan badan besar berbulunya membuat wanita itu kehabisan nafas.

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun! Hentikan ini Crookshanks." Erangnya mengendong kucing ginger itu kemudian kucing itu melompat dan bermain dengan mainannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Hermione yang bangun dengan keadaan yang berantakan, "Matahari begitu cerah," kemudian ia hening sesaat.

Cerah bukanlah kata-kata yang bagus untuk hari ini, "Sial aku terlambat," erangnya tanpa melihat jam miliknya, ia segera berlari dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Kesialaannya bukan cuma itu, ia adalah wanita yang rajin dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Tetapi hari ini, akibat banyaknya tugas kantor yang tiada ending, ia lupa membeli sabun cuci muka miliknya. Ia tidak peduli membersihkan tubuhnya seadanya dan segera memakai kemeja nude yang untungnya sudah ia siapkan dari semalam.

Ia mengoleskan pelembab di seluruh wajahnya, memoleskan lipstik di bibirnya untuk menghilangkan kesan pucat dan berbegas, tetapi Crookshanks tidak senang dengan perlakuan majikannya. Ia memeluk kaki Hermione agar mengajaknya atau hanya ingin mengulur waktu agar majikannya terlambat?

Akhirnya dengan susah payah ia berhasil melepaskan kakinya dari kucing kesayangannya.

Tetapi bukan cuma itu kesialannya.

"Tunggu, apakah terlambat termasuk kerja adalah kesialan untukmu?!" Seru pria itu dengan nada bertanya yang mencemoh.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkannya sampai habis, Mr. Sok tahu?"

"Oh Maaf, lanjutkan ceritamu," ujarnya sopan.

Seharusnya jalanan New York yang super sibuk itu di penuhi dengan taxi di saat jam ini, tetapi tidak dengan hari ini dan mebuatnya merasa gila. Ia putus asa dan dengan terpaksa ia berjalan kaki yang membutuhkan waktu 20 menit, di detik-detik keterlambatannya.

Hermione mengutuk, kenapa gedung pekerjaannya ini terlalu tersembunyi, ini adalah kantor majalah bukan kantor bandar narkoba, kenapa tempatnya harus terpelosok sekali? Hermione berlari dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang sangat menyiksa, ia mempercepat langkahnya tetapi ia tetap terlambat.

1 menit itu 60 detik bukan, ia hanya terlambat 60 detik, dan gajinya yang sedikit terpotong tanpa ampun karena mesin pencatat sialan itu menunjukkan ia terlambat.

Ia mengerang kecil, kemudian mengerang frustasi lagi, kemudian terdiam menerima apa adanya.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang," keluhnya dengan nafas berat.

Hari ini hari Rabu yang mana sedikit pekerjaan, tidak untuk hari ini, semua orang tampak sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan ramai, ponsel yang berbunyi dengan berbagai macam nada dering seolah membuat simponi okestra mereka. Map yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan bukan cuma itu, wajah mereka tidak secerah matahari yang sedang berpesta gila di langit.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan taxi," ucap Hermione ketus.

"Oh ya anak manja, hari ini ada audit mendadak dan kau ingat bukan apa yang dirapatkan kemarin, data-data untuk majalah bulan depan, mana datanya?" ucap wanita itu dengan ketus.

"Datanya ada di Nevile, minta saja dia!" ucap Hermione kesal.

"Oh, Bye anak manja." Dengan tertawa.

Ia tidak mendapatkan taxi bukan berarti ia manja!

Hermione membanting tasnya di tempat duduknya, duduk dengan kesal, mengambil permen karet mint miliknya dan mengunyahnya dengan keras, bagaimana di hari ini ada audit mendadak, bukan Cuma itu sebentar lagi majalah bulan mei akan di terbitkan tetapi rasanya berantakan sekali.

"Hermione, God, syukurlah kau sudah datang," ucap seseorang pria berkulit gelap dengan rambut gimbalnya yang khas. "Baguslah, kau harus menemui Derek, ingat pria yang harus kau wawancarai itu? Dia memintamu untuk bertemu,"

"Dia memintaku hari ini? Tapi tugas begitu banyak dan dia..."

"Wawancara dengan Derek, produser hebat itu lebih penting dari pada apapun yang ada di dunia ini Hermione, kau harus mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya," ucap pria itu dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tapi Lee," ucap Hermione tampak ragu.

Tetapi pria itu tidak mendengarnya, ia mengambil tas Hermione dan jaket kulit hitam miliknya menyodorkannya kepada wanita itu dan tersenyum. "Ini pertanyaannya," Ucapnya menyerahkan lembar putih itu kepada Hermione.

"Tangkap dia Hermione,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum dengan ragu.

"Oh kau mau pergi, baguslah aku akan meninggalkan map ini di mejamu," ucap Lavender, wanita yang memanggilnya manja dan menaruh map yang kira-kira sepuluh buah yang harus di periksa. Bagus, sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang malam ini.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya kau di kantor, bukan mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?" tanya pria itu menyela, sekali lagi dengan tangan terlipat di dada, ia sepertinya menjudge Hermione terus dari tadi.

"Jika kau melihatku disini, sebenarnya yang menyebapkan aku disini adalah wawancara sialan itu." erang Hermione, "Pelayan bisakah kau memberikanku bir lagi?" tanya Hermione menaikkan tangannya. Dengan cepat pelayan itu membawa pitcher dengan Bir dingin dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas Hermione yang kosong.

"Kau tak tambah?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku menyetir, tidak terimakasih," jawab pria itu sopan.

"Oh, baguslah." Jawab Hermione singkat dan meminum bir itu dengan cepat.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu nona," ucap pria itu yang kini tertarik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi begini,"

Baru saja Hermione masuk kedalam kantor dan sekarang ia berada di luar atau kini ia berada di kantor produser hebat ini. Kantor yang cukup mewah menunjukkan ciri khas yang menyukai gemerlap dunia. Hermione sudah merapikan tubuhnya, wajahnya bahkan pakaiannya.

"Miss Granger, silahkan, Mr. Derek menunggu anda di ruangannya,"

Hermione gugup, bukan dia yang seharusnya menangani ini melainkan Ginny, tetapi posisi Ginny saat ini juga sama gugupnya dengan dia, Bos, McGonagall sedang memanggilnya dan tentu saja ada sebuah masalah jika wanita itu memanggilnya.

Hermione berjalan mengikuti wanita berambut coklat gemerlap yang di sanggul rapi kebelakang, dengan pakaian yang sangat pas body yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya. Tetapi Hermione lebih takut lagi.

Derek Smith, Produser yang sangat susah untuk diwawancarai, bukan Cuma itu banyak yang bilang ia memiliki reputasi buruk yaitu menyukai wanita muda yang cantik. Jadi...

Derek, pria itu mungkin kepala empat, dengan pakaian yang necis di tubuhnya, rambut gaya yang sangat kekinian dengan wajah menyebalkan tentu menyebapkan pria itu tampak menyebalkan, cincin, kalung emas yang melekat di tubuhnya lebih cocok membuat ia menjadi seorang gangster dari pada seorang produser.

"Derek Smith, saya Hermione Granger, dari majalah Belleza, ingin mewancarai anda,"

"Oh tentu silahkan duduk Hermione,"ucapnya sopan, tetapi Hermione tahu bahwa pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah aku lupa dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetapi hal yang membuatku duduk disini karena aku tidak mendapatkan wawancara itu," ucap Hermione tampak ragu meminum birnya dan kemudian menatap gelas itu dengan nar-nar. "Yang ku ingat hanya ini,"

"Kau tampak manis Hermione," ucap Derek.

Hermione risih, sangat risih, bagaimana bisa pria menjijikan ini hidup dan terkenal sementara ia harus menderita seperti ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" tanyanya, "Aku tahu restoran yang bagus di dekat sini hanya butuh sepuluh menit saja, Aku bisa mengantarmu dan aku memaksa," ucap pria itu mendekat kearah Hermione, menyentuh paha mulus Hermione dengan tangannya yang kasar, Hermione denga sigap menepisnya tetapi pria sialan itu tidak menyerah.

Bahkan ia menggoda Hermione dengan bahasa yang kurang pantas. "Kau cantik dan badanmu bagus sayang,"

Hermione tidak tahan lagi, persetan dengan wawancara ini. "Maaf Mr. Smith, tetapi aku tidak bisa,"

"Dasar jalang,"

Hermione terdiam, ia menatap Derek dengan senyuman kekesalannya, menginjak pria itu dengan sepatunya beserta kakinya yang lecet, pria itu menjerit kesal kemudian Hermione meninju pria itu tepat di wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau meninjunya? Kau meninju seorang pria di kantornya?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yah itu yang terjadi, syukurlah aku sudah kabur duluan sebelum penjaga menangkapku, kemudian berakhirlah aku disini takut untuk menuju kantor," ucap Hermione meminum birnya lagi,

"Hei itu tidak buruk, kau berhasil membela dirimu sendiri. Kalau jadi kau, tentu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama,"

"Gajiku taruhannya, bahkan pemecatan dan Derek bisa mengadukanku dengan kekerasan. Kau mau bertukar tempat, thanks, aku sangat menghargainya," ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Pria itu tertawa lagi, "Kau benar-benar mengalami hari yang buruk," ucapnya dengan riang.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memukul pria brengsek itu," ucap Hermione.

Pria itu menganguk setuju, "Kau benar, yah itu suatu hiburan untukmu."

Hermione hanya diam dan meminum birnya sampai habis. "HAAAH, menyenangkan sekali."

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Hermione dengan sangat mabuk.

"Oh, jam 22. 30, well aku tak menyangka ini sudah sangat larut," ucap pria itu.

"Aku harus pulang, terimakasih atas kebaikanmu yang mau mendengarkanku sampai selesai," ucap Hermione, mengambil jaket dan tasnya, ia memasang sepatunya kemudian ia nyaris linglung.

Hermione akan terjatuh, apabila tangan sigap pria itu tidak memegangnya dengan erat, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tawar pria itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Hermione mencoba memasang sepatunya yang entah mengapa sepatunya memiliki tali yang sangat banyak.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Tentu," ucap Hermione dengan senyuman lebar. Ia mengerakkan kakinya dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut membuat ia hampir jatuh lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara pria itu segera menopangnya dan membawa sepatu Hermione.

Pria itu membayar minuman mereka berdua dan menopangnya hingga menuju mobilnya.

Pria itu juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Hermione tanpa berniat jahat sedikitpun.

"Apa kau mau membawaku kerumahmu?" tanya Hermione dengan cengukan.

"Tidak, di mana rumahmu?" tanya pria itu sopan.

"Di mana? Aku tidak ingat," ucap Hermione, tetapi pria itu pintar dan dengan sigap membongkar tas Hermione mencari identitasnya. "Bagus aku akan mengantarmu disini," ucapnya riang.

Mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang Hermione terkadang melantur sendiri membuat pria itu terkadang tertawa.

"Kau baik sekali mau mengantarku pulang, tetapi apa kau yakin kau tak menculikku?" tanya Hermione dengan nada mabuknya.

"Tidak buat apa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikatku disini?" tanya dengan menyentuh sabuk pengaman itu.

Pria itu hanya tertawa keras, "Aku tidak mengikatmu, itu sabuk pengaman. Agar kau aman,"

"Hahaha," hanya itu balasan Hermione kemudian diam. "Aku belum mabuk loh,"

"Yah kau benar," ucap pria itu asal.

"Lalu mengapa kau berada di bar itu?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Sama sepertimu, aku juga mengalami hal yang buruk, tetapi ketika kau memaksaku untuk mendengar ceritamu, _well_ stressku agak berkurang dengan ceritamu," ucap pria itu riang.

"Oh baguslah, yah aku juga tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kasihan C, dia tidak akan mendapatkan makanan enak lagi," ucapnya ingin menangis.

"Siapa Crookshanks?"

"Kucing milikku," ucap Hermione riang.

"Well aku harus melihatnya," ucap pria itu.

Pria itu menepati janjinya, ia mengantarnya sampai di rumah Hermione, apartemen simpel yang sangat menyenangkan, semuanya serba rapi dan tersusun, bahkan rumah ini sangat rapi untuk wanita yang terlambat di pagi hari. Pria itu membantunya berjalan dan membawa wanita itu ke tempat tidurnya, menaruh sepatunya di dekat ranjang Hermione dan menyelimutinya dengan selimutnya.

Pria itu mendekati jam weker dan menyetel jam 6 pagi, kemudian tersenyum menatap wanita itu.

Seekor kucing dengan wajah menyebalkan mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Mengawasinya dengan pandangan tanpa ampun, " _well_ kau jauh dari kesan lucu. Aku tak menyangka wajah seperti ini yang disukainya, tetapi kau memiliki pesona yang membingungkan," ucap pria itu menatap kucing itu.

Crookshanks hanya membuang muka dan mendekati Hermione, menjilat wajah majikannya. Sementara Hermione hanya tidur tak sadarkan diri.

"Selamat malam Hermione," ucap pria itu, menaruh sebuah kartu nama di atas meja mini Hermione.

 **...**

Hermione membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara alarm yang cukup mengganggunya. Siapa yang menyalakan alarm? Ia tidak ingan memasangnya. Bukankah ia seharusnya di bar? Mengapa ia disini?

Oh sial pria itu, yah, pria yang ia paksa untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"Sial," umpat Hermione. Setidaknya dia pria yang bertanggung jawab. Hermione akan menaktirnya juga mereka akab bertemu lagi, Hermione sempat mengira ia akan kehilangan uangnya akibat menarik pria yang salah tetapi ia pria yang baik, mungkin? Ia meminum pereda mabuk yang entah mengapa ada di meja kecilnya dan sebuah kartu nama disebelahnya, Draco Malfoy?

 _Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan orang yang ingin mendengarmu._

Ini terkesan seperti ancaman. Tetapi Hermione menerimanya dengan baik, "Aku harus menaktirnya nanti,"

"Crookshanks, apa kau mau makan? Aku akan membuatkan makanan spesial untukmu," ucapnya riang.

Hermione menyalakan televisinya dan menuju dapur membiarkan televisi itu menyala.

"Yah tamu spesial kali ini adalah Draco Malfoy sang Selebriti Chef," suara dari televisi membuat Hermione terdiam.

Hermione segera keluar dari dapurnya dan menatap televisi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Pria itu, pria yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan kartu nama ini. Rambutnya pirang aneh, hanya itu yang diingat Hermione.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda masak?"

"Sup pereda mabuk, temanku semalam minum terlalu banyak dan kuharap dia baik-baik saja pagi ini. Karena dia aku memikirkan menu ini," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Hermione hanya meneguk airnya dengan bingung.

...

 _Terkadang hidup kita kecut seperti Lemonade, tetapi di balik rasa kecut minuman lemonade terdapat rasa manis yang spesial di dalamnya._

 **Lemonade.**

 **FIN.**

Perkenalkan namaku Vitamin Blue, kalian bisa memanggilku VB saja bila itu terlalu panjang haha, kuharap kalian suka dengan ceritaku. Jangan ragu untuk Fave, Follow and Review jika kalian menyukainya "^ᴥ^"

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di cerita selanjutnya.

Good Bye.


End file.
